


Too Many Birds

by SugerCat



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doppelganger, Double Anal Penetration, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moresomes, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: It has happened again. The pigs have attacked the island and this time they are not even afraid to shoot them. Red had hit it first, because he was again heroically at the front. The yellow bird liked this feature of his boyfriend, but not if this gets seriously injured.





	Too Many Birds

"Oh no, Red!" A yellow bird cried in fear as the pig king actually pulled a weapon out and shot at his boyfriend without hesitation. The pig laughed evil and then hurriedly disappeared from the beach with the ship. Did they only come here to kill Red? No, he was thinking crazy stuff. Of course, the red bird was still alive.

"Where is he?" Inquired Bomb behind him.

"I... I thought I saw him fall here. Red are you ok? Please answer us!" But there was no bird in the bushes.

"Maybe he rolled down that slope afterwards." Noticed the black bird and pulled aside a few large leaves to show the slope. Chuck immediately ran down, seeing a red feather.

"Reeed!" He called it louder again and looked around in panic. The pigs kept coming up with some strange things. What if the weapon served to instantly make his boyfriend disappear into nowhere?

But suddenly he heard something like a hiccup at the end of the slope, behind stacked wood. The yellow didn't know from where this came from, but now he wanted to know a lot more about what was behind it. This hiccup was heard again.

"Red?" Carefully, he stepped around to see behind the stack and his bird was really sitting there. Apparently with hiccups. He threw himself happily into his wing, because for a moment he had feared the worst.

“Are you alright? Does anything hurt? We should go to the doctor so that he can examine you thoroughly and.." But the red hugged him back shortly and then pushed him away to stand up.

"I'm not hurt or anything. I'm fine, strangely, the guy didn't hurt me this time." And again hiccups followed.

"Well, except for that. I'm really ok, but everyone will probably get this, even if I can't remember when the last time was..*hiccup*..I had this." Since his boyfriend looked really healthy and unharmed, he let the topic rest first.

"Hey, Chuck! I found Red, and somehow more of him." Both heard suddenly from above the slope.

"Yes, I have him.. Wait! I couldn't see you from up there and what does he mean with more of you?" He hurried up again to explain to Bomb that he had found their friend and that conversely is impossible. But as soon as he reached the top, he couldn't say another word. It turned out they had both found Red. Bomb just found four more birds that also looked like Red.

"There are five Reds." It came unusually slow from Chuck's beak.

"What are you talking about? How can it be...Oh!" The other red bird made it now also up the slope and didn't know first what he should say. At least until the protective instinct took over again.

"Who are you? They are disguised pigs. Out with the truth! I don't look like..*hiccup*..that." When the sound came out of the original bird, another Red appeared suddenly.

"Now they're six." Added Bomb and found that a little amusing.

"I always thought Leonard wants to get rid of you and not duplicate his problem. Ha ha, seven." Chuck said, trying not to look too closely at the new Reds, than one of them, farther back, gave him an ambiguous look. Maybe he just imagined it. The situation was surreal enough.

"I don't know what he does all day long." Mixed in a freshly produced red bird.  
"They can also.. *hiccup*..speak?"

"Eight. And they even sound like you." Chuck thought that was great, too. Several uninjured Reds was still better than an injured one.

"Sure, we'll sound the same. We're all Red." This statement seemed to upset the original.

"You..*hiccup*..are not!" And with that appeared another red bird.

"Now they are nine. Is that going on forever?" The biggest feathered one in the round wanted to know.

“I have to get rid of this hiccup!" The Red faced this problem and held his beak shut for a moment. Chuck wanted to suggest something else, but suddenly he noticed a wing on his butt. He looked back and now two reds gave him a more than ambiguous look. One pretended to have just burned his wing and waved it slightly in the air. The fast one shook it off. He interpreted too much.

"Did it help with the briefly stop of breathing?" He wants to know from his real boyfriend, to make all the dirty thoughts that were just about to come up to disappear again.

"Apparently yes. So now we just have to get..*hiccup*..ten. No!" Red plucked his head feathers as more and more of his kind appeared.

"I go to the doctor and get something against this! Everyone has a hiccup sometimes, so a remedy must exist." Without further words the red bird trudged off. The yellow and black bird saw their friend bounce slightly while air unintentionally still came from the beak.

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen. Hm." Chuck still saw in the distance how his Red turned around for a moment, because nothing happened anymore.

"And fourteen." Mentioned Bomb and the original stomped furiously away, because more of his likeness appeared.

"That's so cute, how worried you are about us." Said a doppelganger and put a wing around him. He hurried out of physical contact.

"Um, yeah that's me. Bomb you bring the Reds to his... house. I'm going to collect the rest of them who may still be on the way to the doctor."

"Ok. I hope we all fit into his house today. I know you had planned a romantic evening for two. But now..." The big bird interrupted his talk when he remembered that Red was secretly telling him that this morning.

"He had.." Chuck looked a little surprised because he didn't expect it.

"What does 'he' mean here? We're all Red and we're still here." Explained one red bird clearly.

"Yeah, I... we had something planned because I just missed the time with you a little bit." Another Red scratched the back of his head with this sentence and turned slightly away. Even though several of his boyfriends were here, he was no less moved. Smiling, he gave the embarrassed Red a peck on the cheek.

"Hey and what about us?" Demanded a not kissed red bird and the others also looked at him demanding.

"Luckily I'm very fast." So all of them were holding their cheeks out, got a peck on it. Also Bomb because he was just there.

"See you later." The yellow one waved and ran along the path, where he suspected the cause of the propagation. A little bit, he already had a good feeling that Red planned a little togetherness with him tonight. Maybe they go out or stay home in the nest and try out some new things. Would he lie in those strong wings that night, or would Red sit on him and go wild? It seemed like no matter what position and how often they slept together, his friend always kept the upper wing.

He shook it off again, because he really couldn't use such thoughts now. Chuck always believed that once he was firmly in a relationship, the time was over when he ran erect around because he once again got dirty thoughts. But apparently it didn't matter if he was single or if he only had sex with Red in the morning. Sometimes, when he saw his bird in heavy work like the other day, he wanted to be the crate that was being dragged through the area, breathing heavily. So his friend could theoretically carry him around. He was not that heavy. But if they could do that stuff while..

"Hey Chuck. Could you collect your friends?" Suddenly he heard a female voice and he tried not to be ashamed because he just had other things in his head. Stella stood amused in front of him and pointed to another five Reds who scolded each other for something.

"Sorry Stella. I was in thoughts." Then he noticed something.

"Doesn't that surprise you?"

"That Red is annoyed with himself? Nothing new." Joked the pink bird first.

"But one of them was angry marching to the doctor and said something, the pigs are to blame. Well, at least what I could hear between the hiccups." The smaller bird nodded affirmatively.

"I hope we find something against this hiccup, otherwise this will be a Red Island soon. There are already nineteen now." Or twenty. It could be that the yellow one had overlooked one earlier because he sank into his thoughts while running.

"Oh, I know you would like that. But.." He took the words from her beak.

"It's ok, already. It doesn't have to be too much of him. Actually, one of them is enough for me, too." He admitted, but still he found the situation questionable. Something in him pleased the sight of so many red birds.

"Chuck? Are you still here?" Stella surely wanted to know because he looked dreamily at the Reds. 

"I..uhm..take care of the problem." And with that he left her to do what he said.

"Everyone who hears on the name Red, follow me now!" He explained loudly in front of the red group, so that he was noticed.

"Very funny." Explained a copy and he was quickly surrounded. He swallowed everything that came to his mind. After all, he didn't need it that much. Or does he? No.

Suddenly a wing held his own.

"Hey, I want to hold his wing! We discussed earlier that we share him." So that is why the birds have previously argued. Also, Red never held his wings in public. Or touched his butt. The wing didn't go away this time.

"Then take the other one."

"You know exactly that I... we always hold this wing!" Abruptly the other bird, who wanted to hold his wing, drew him close to him.

"I'll kiss him first then." Without that Chuck could interfere, that happened too. And it wasn't harmless. This Red went on it really hard, that his legs were going weak. When they separated again, he even had to rest briefly on this bird. What happened here was not good, because apparently every Red was really like his. Such a kiss could only give him his boyfriend. And he wanted more. Now. Immediately.

"We should all go to your house. So that we can continue to consider what should happen." Because the other birds were so close to him, that he was tempted to do something on this spot. Something that other birds should rather not see. When he felt strong enough again, he pushed his way through the Reds and called to Stella that they clear the place now. He hoped she didn't get too much of the action before. The yellow didn't think much about it and asked the others to move again.

Unfortunately, the way wasn't long enough to distract him from his thoughts. It got even worse with more Reds. Are there still appearing more? He also couldn't see Bomb to bring him to explode. It would maybe stop him from exploding. Well, it would just look different with him.  
And now he was here alone with all the Reds. It was the strangest thing he ever was in.

"Chuck, you're really shy today." He heard even before a red bird wrapped his wings around him from behind. He didn't really try to freeze, but he just hoped that this wouldn't be what he was thinking.

"Isn't that cute. Otherwise you always the fast flirting bird." A kiss on his right wing followed by another Red.

"However, today we take care of that."

"Red you.. I mean you all have done this before. You can also flirt." The yellow one didn't know what to defend here while another Red was about to kiss his left side faster up. That felt good now. How was he supposed to defend himself against more of that?

"Maybe we should..."

"Where are you going?" Of three red birds, he could break free, so he ran in the next red wings.

"I um.." But his beak was silenced with a kiss. He enjoyed it, but then reason came in between.

"No, I can't do that! I love Red."

"We are all Red. Come in our wings and let your fantasies come true." Someone whispered close to his head and he had to swallow.

"Give us more of that look from earlier. You were not just surprised when we multiplied. You were... aroused." The breath of the last word gave him goose bumps. That and the red birds started to lay their wings on him more.

"That's not .. .ah." Again gentle and yet determined bird held him from behind. Another nibbled on his body slowly with the beak. His wings and legs were stroked and kissed. His clear thoughts drowned in what happened here. He wasn't even on the ground. He was carried from all the men.

"It has been so long since we've slept with each other. Ten days is a hell of a long time." Oh, yes, he had to agree with the bird, which always spoke to him. He didn't even know that Red counted the days too. It always seemed to him that sex was not so important for this. Sometimes he felt addicted that not even masturbation helped anymore. Nevertheless, he didn't want to bother his boyfriend too much.

"Ah, not so...harsh.." He wanted to sound admonishing as he was touched further down. Then he noticed that he was already hard. A red wing rubbed him almost satisfactorily while his legs were spread. Actually, he wanted to delay this part, but the lubricant was already passed around. The red bird between his thighs grinned at him and then knelt down. His erection was kissed up and down before he felt a beak on his butt. It was slightly blown over his hole, which would make him flinch if he wasn't caught.

"Yes.." It came already a bit dry from his throat, as a tongue licked over the sensitive spot. At the same time, someone else gave him light strokes to his member again. If this keeps up, he'll come like a teenager without that something happened. As if on his own, he pushed his hips upwards because he didn't feel enough. At least until something warm slipped into him. First cautiously and then impetuously, it moved. Chuck let his head fall back with a groan. He had really forgotten how good Red could do that. This probably made it rarely because he didn't say it explicitly.

The bird that grabbed him from behind was gone. Two Reds or more kept him in the air on the left and right. With his head turned back, he could see that he wasn't the only one who found this exciting. He got easily dizzy with this nice view. One bird didn't even touch him, but just stood a step away and stroked itself unabashedly. Actually, he always thought his boyfriend wouldn't need that. Yes, he did it for him, if he wanted to heat him up, but otherwise probably not. The bird over there just touched himself because this saw this scene here. Was this one of Red's erotic fantasies?

He just wanted to say something, then the tongue further down in him got even more uncontrolled and then took a Red also took him in his beak. That was too much for him and so the orgasm rolled over him. The bird at his member wasn't stepping away, but swallowed everything he had to offer. For a moment he felt short of breath, but that quickly subsided. Remarkably, that was not enough for his body. So one round was rarely enough for him, but when Red was tired, he took care of it alone. Rarely has he been so fast half hard and ready for more after coming once. In the next second he didn't care, because he looked again at the bird that was standing alone.

"Let me down." He asked and that happened. Afterwards he waved the lonely bird over with a grin and showed that he should stand in front of him. This immediately followed his instructions and he took without hesitation the hot thing in his beak. One to three times he let it slip in and slide out again before he took it in his wings.

"It would be unfair to let the others wait." As if on command, more good looking packages were in his face and he quickly lost track, with so many hot men. But he gave himself fully to them with his body. Took in the beak what he could. Used two wings to touch other members. The rest rubbed against his feathers. 

He didn't know how long that lasted until one broke away from his beak. Out of breath again he wanted to ask what was going on, but this Red just lay on his back in front of him and slowly opened his legs. Another used the lubricant at the opening of the bird lying down. He stared, mesmerized, not even noticing that his wings were pausing. What he saw, that wasn't done really gentle and he wanted to interrupt the action, but the lying bird pulled him already with an embarrassed face on him. They never did it in this position before. At least they never used it that he can penetrate Red. He also needed a little time to do this. He looked down on his body. Or not, because he was fully erect again now.

"Don't let him wait. Don't you see how much he wants it?" Someone behind said that because he hesitated.

"I..I'm careful." Chuck promised in a whisper as he spread lube over himself and then leisurely entered that bird. It was the same every time because he just needed to push into that wonderful tightness and he was on the verge of losing control. Maybe that's why Red didn't want to do that more often. No, he would keep a clear head now. Slowly go in.

"So..good.." And pull out again. Then get in and out faster, because it just feels too good. The red one below moaned while he could no longer control himself. But he paused when he suddenly felt something on his butt.

"We have to teach you the right rhythm." Said a red bird and entered without further warning.

"You also don't like it when we get impatient with you." The Red behind him pressed his thing as far as it went into him, but then did nothing further. Strange, but he just found himself unable to move or say anything, because the moment sprang from his imagination, so to speak. Red penetrated him, but at the same time he did the same with Red. The red bird below him, smiled knowingly at him, because now the man behind him set the pace now.

"You have to learn to be patient. Make sure your partner feels good first." The bird behind him led him as if this was a dance. This Red hardly moved out of him, while this made sure that the bird under him just got it real good. Yes, it must feel good. Chuck thought it would feel even better if he got some good thrusts too.

"See, that's the way it works." Then the Red behind him moved away. The one in front of him was already shaking and he knew it would be over soon. Chuck didn't want to let the guy down, so he kept trying it in a good rhythm while stroking the hard cock as well. Suddenly a hotter scream and a puff followed. The bird under him suddenly disappeared. If there had not been two other red birds, he would just have fallen to the ground. He still looked puzzled. But he didn't have much time to think about it because the next Red was already holding his butt out. This time more like he was used to, with his back to him. Its opening looked already wet, that meant he could just keep moving. 

Did he now have to bring every Red to orgasm, so they all disappear? Not an easy task, but not a difficult one either with his fast body. At least that's what he thought, but as the second bird vanished, he realized it was fun, but it didn't bring him more. It was probably because he was already ejaculating. But he wouldn't find it so easy to come here if he only penetrated birds. A little exhausted, he went to his knees.

"You did well." Someone made sure that he was comfortable with his back on a red bird again. He noticed how this rubbed his erection on his thighs under him. He wanted to rise, because he wanted to finally feel something in him, but he was held. Thus, he tried to get the whole thing in him in this position, in which he moved with his lower body. However, he didn't succeed and it almost made him feel insane how the hot member sometimes touched his sensitive opening, but simply didn't penetrate him. Strange that his lust wasn't dampened by the bird under him, as this found it amusing.

Before him, this bossy Red suddenly took a position behind a kneeling bird. The black tail feathers were slightly roughly grabbed, but the bottom bird seemed pleased.

The standing red one didn't ask for long and pushed into the other. There was a nice sound heard, than Chuck knew it felt good while his lower half was empty. His wings were held and therefore he couldn't even touch himself. The red couple in front of him started with slow movements. He could read from the face of the lower Red that it went also very deep. The yellow bird wanted that also now and moved his hip unintentionally at the same pace as the two before him. 

It turned him so on that Red could feel so good with something as thick as his own cock in him. It occurred to him that perhaps his boyfriend would feel better with something other than his size. Still, he didn't dare to reveal his toy collection to his partner and maybe use it on him. So far, the yellow one thought too, they were both satisfied with their sex life. But the kneeling Red in front of him, who apparently couldn't get enough, proved him something else. Those were all copies of Red, so his real boyfriend had to think that way too. Lustful cries filled the room and then two birds disappeared again. After that, more birds crowded around him again.

"You were clearly tortured enough." A red guy completely ignored the guy below him and lifted his hip to get into the better position. Just as the hard thing penetrated him, he felt how it quickly began to tingle in his abdomen. The second push was already enough and he spilled on himself. But that didn't stop the bird in him. That was almost greedily moving on, even as the climax subsided again.

"Please..ah." He wanted to bring the other to stop, because after an orgasm even Chuck needed a few minutes to regenerate. It felt so strange. On the one wing he wanted to stop it, on the other he always wanted to know what happens when he reaches his limits. More sounds came from his throat as he was so mercilessly taken. 

In addition, a member was pressed into his beak. This Red showed no fear of his sharp beak, but pushed as deeply as possible and then disappeared suddenly. On the one wing, Chuck was surprised that it happened so fast, but on the other hand, he probably wouldn't have endured it long. 

If it was just one bird and Red suddenly came to him to push his thing so deep into his beak, he wouldn't know how to feel about it. Apparently hard, because he was it again. Suddenly he felt empty on his lower half and then he noticed that the aggressive bird was gone.

"Now I may as well." The red under him, made sure that they were both belly to belly about before he was penetrated again. This time a little more cautious and after what was before, it felt like a massage in him, while his member rubbed on belly feathers. He also liked that. Some other birds couldn't wait either and pushed their erections between them. But Chuck didn't really bother, he tried to enjoy it and closed his eyes for a few moments. He was a little exhausted. 

Suddenly someone tore open the door.

"Chuck, I just don't know how.." Embarrassed he looked at the new guest, because the yellow one just realized that he had totally forgotten the real Red. This stared at him angrily from the door.

"I can explain that." He tried to say and casually break away from the other birds. But it didn't really work. No, the bird below looked triumphantly toward his true boyfriend as he pushed further into him. His Red didn't go away, but his lower body also showed interest quickly.

"I should have thought that I can't leave my other self's alone with you. You just look away one moment and you organize an orgy!"

"It was not planned and.. What are you doing?" Swallowing, he now saw the full erection of his real partner, which was further rubbed by this. Quickly a red wing spread lube on it.

"You can never get enough." Thus, the original stood behind them and pressed into him, although he was already penetrated.

"No, I..uh..so much..I...ah..can't .." But his boyfriend didn't stop until he had pushed as far into him as this position allowed. Chuck never felt so filled and stretched. It was supposed to hurt, but he just felt a bit sore until suddenly it started to get hot.

"..Ah..please..move.." He pleaded panting.

"Are you sure?" He heard it unsure from behind.

"If only you could see his face. So erotic and close to climax." The red bird said below him and Chuck really didn't know anything anymore when the two finally started to move. At first, the red birds probably didn't know how it works, but suddenly they penetrated him synchronously, which made strange noises come out of him. 

Abruptly the red one under him disappeared and he would have fallen to the ground, if there weren't still birds holding him. He didn't have enough time to sort out his thoughts, because the real Red positioned himself under him and ordered another one to push into him from the other side. Probably his boyfriend wanted to see his face now and feel this close again. 

Chuck didn't know. He did not know anything anymore. His body moved with pleasure as if by itself. He had never experienced so many orgasms before, but his bottom half simply didn't rest. But over time, more and more birds disappeared and somehow he was glad because he wouldn't be able to do that any day soon again.

At the end, only the original and him was left. Red also scored top performances today. He has come three times and twice into him. Actually, he wanted to offer, if he should help out with his wing, but everything blurred more and more like in a rush. A rush of hard passion and pure lust. 

And then, hopefully, he was filled for the last time. The yellow bird was held as if Red wanted to make sure nothing went out of him. When that stopped he let himself sink to the ground, exhausted. His breathing was heavy and his body was weakened. He'll probably feel it in his back for days, but it definitely was worth it.

"Hmm..Red?" But no one answered. He raised his head slowly from the ground and tried to look around. No one was here and he suddenly felt so lonely. When all the birds have disappeared, did his real boyfriend had to go too? Was that what the weapon did? Another malfunction of the devices from the pigs? His eyes began to get wet, at the thought that the red bird is no longer there.

"No. Red? Reeeed!" He cried, his body probably shaking with despair. But it didn't stop. Something really shook him, but nobody was here.

"Now wake up, Chuck! Slowly that's going to be annoying rather than funny." He suddenly heard next to him and the yellow bird blinked. All of a sudden, he lay in his boyfriend's nest and no longer down on the floor, near the front door. Through windows he could see that the sun was slowly rising. He blinked again, then saw a red wagged wing in front of his eyes.

"Are you ok?" It came from just one red and very real bird, looking at him with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"A dream?" Chuck asked himself more than the other.

"Must have been a great one. Even if the end went strange." Red said that and looked a little amused. He didn't understand the statement and that's why a red wing pointed in his lap. Immediately he covered the hard thing with his wings, which he did not realize before. This dream made him hard in reality.

"Do you want to do something about it or should I help you? Hey..Wait!" But Chuck didn't think to waste a second when he realized that his friend wanted to hide something with a wing too. Reds manhood wasn't yet in full action, but that he could change quickly. So he grabbed the thing with a wing and made his beak wet, because this felt just dry.

"Oh, flock!" He heard Red moan as this dropped back and he made sure this was ready to go for more. His real boyfriend sounded much better.

"Ah..not so hasty..hmmm..Chuck..I.." But he didn't listen properly, as he had the beauty in full size before him. The yellow one just couldn't wait any longer and sat down with his butt on the hot thing without his boyfriend being able to do anything. He wasn't exactly hesitant and quick for taking in everything. A scream followed from his throat and he poured himself hard over the red bird.

First, he had forgotten that only a dream excited him so much, which meant he wasn’t yet preparing himself with lube. Secondly, he got loud more out of the shock that he was really penetrated than the discomfort that he was stretched so quickly. His butt will still feel that tomorrow.

"That has never happened." Chuck heard a little surprised from his boyfriend. After a few dazed blinks, he realized embarrassed that he had even hit the beak of the other bird with his fluids. But he couldn't just go down now, because one of them wasn't yet satisfied.

"We can..."

"I don't think so. Come here." With that, Red made sure that he carefully slid out of him and put the yellow bird next to himself.

"At least let me.."

"You must not."

"But I want to." Even though Chuck was a little exhausted, he thought his duty was to help orgasm his partner.

"Hm,ok." But he didn't want the permission of the red one and licked the thing that just made him so happy before. Red's member was already big enough. In fact he would never be able to take in two of the sort.

"Have we dreamed something nice?" His boyfriend later inquired after taking a shower together. Red then took care of the breakfast, because the sun was already going up anyway.

"I only dreamed of you." The yellow one just smiled and gave his bird a grateful kiss. As beautiful as the fantasy was with several Red's, one was really enough for him. Although he had a lot of love to give, he just wants to focus on one bird.

"Do you just stick to me like this only at breakfast or do you do that all day?" Chuck was asked and he grinned to himself, while he cuddled up a bit at the table in red feathers.

"I am still thinking about it."


End file.
